Akatsuki everyday life
by fanfaction
Summary: Itachi,Deidara and Kisame are looking through an album and get up to no good when Konan comes in. Just a normal after noon of evil,cruelty, Violence and trouble. more will be added later and their plots will be at the beginning of the chapters o'k


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This is a fanfiction of the normal lives of the Akatsuki with some extra 'adventure' mixed in.

T for Teen (But only because of light talk of adult themes)

By the way since there are multi person conversations I have to be kind of repetitive ok if it was a 2 person chapter this would be easier.

Akatsuki everyday life 

Itachi, Deidara and Kisame were looking through a picture album with photos from the last year.

The photos depicted scenes from the past missions, visited towns, explored sights and old bases.

"Oh look theirs me and Sasori and he's not in Hiruko" Deidara said pointing to one of the pictures.

The picture showed Deidara smiling next to Sasori who was sitting on a chair with a small puppet resembling Hiruko, Sasori was a little distracted but looked in the direction of the camera and had put on the cutest smile you ever saw on his face.

"Did you know that you were going to become Partners?" Kisame asked turning to Deidara

"No but we are artist so us being friends was natural, birds of a feather flock together and all that yeah" the artist said full of pride.

"I guess I could relate, it's fun being around people like you, that's why me and Itachi get along, were both cold blooded murderous" he said placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder smiling an evil grin.

"I killed by clan for the sake of justice, for the greater good; you killed your own comrades out of blind loyalty to your Kage" Itachi said bluntly keeping a calm demeanour, he turned to face Kisame and said "don't put me in the same bracket as you"

"Ha, pretty boy hear doesn't like me Deidara, how sad" the swordsmen said ignoring Itachi's coldness.

"Shut up Wasabi, or else I will make you shut up" Itachi threatened sharply, Deidara looked on confounded and uttered "Wasabi, that's hysterical" laughing to himself.

"I told you I have issues with that name" Kisame said lifting his sword Sharkskin to his shoulder "don't make me say it again"

"I don't really want to fight anyone today so if you 2 carry on" Deidara said jokingly before resting his hand in mid-air between the 3 while forming a explosive clay figure "I'll blow us all up with this lump of clay, it would make the perfect art, us all gone in an instant, just imagine it"

"You people have problems" Konan said bluntly disregarding her colleague's feelings while walking past them, she briefly stepped closer to them to flick the back of Deidara's head.

"No one asked for your opinion Konan so why don't you just go back to the leader like a good little dog, bet he's waiting to give you a new collar so you can go walkies" Deidara said rashly "yeah walkies to his bed room" Kisame said butting in laughing with Deidara.

"Bet you 2 have a good time in their, wonder what you do, maybe-

**This Conversation just past the PG line so we will be skipping to the next important part**

Deidara rolled on the ground holding his head in pain while laughing, with a bewildered kunoichi standing over him bright red, Kisame was sitting up against a wall recovering from a swift punch to the stomach, and only Itachi was unscratched sitting in his chair.

"Thanks for not joining them Itachi, you can be a good ma…" she stopped when she saw him hang his head down trying to cover his face with his hair.

She moved closer to him to see a trembling smirk upon his lips with him trying to avoid laughing too, and failing, the next thing she knew he had started to laugh in front of her, she put a stop to that by kicking the leg of the chair and making him fall over, he still laughed to himself before getting kicked by Konan's heal on her sandals, she still had a crimson red look on her face.

5 minutes of Brutal beatings later

"Hey isn't this the photo album, cool theirs me near the village hidden in the sand, that was a fun weekend" the Blue haired girl said switching to a more positive personality.

Kisame and Deidara were whispering to each other while facing the other way trying not to let Konan hear them.

"I feel sorry for the leader" Deidara said nursing his head, "yeah me to I bet she's the one on top when they" Kisame was about to finish his sentence when an elbow swiftly knocked him back.

Deidara was afraid to look at the attacker but summoned the courage, meeting eyes with Konan he panicked before saying as a feeble attempt to get on her good side "You look very pretty Konan, any man would be lucky to have you under his wing… does that work"

"Thank you Deidara" she said holding her hands to her chest while closing her eyes and smiling devilishly "maybe I'll just let you go this time" Deidara was no fool he backed away slowly before turning around only to feel a hand slip round his neck, the hand was released after a couple of seconds and he turned to face Konan again.

Another beating later

"I feel like I'm abused a lot in this organisation" Deidara said a little frightened.

The 3 guys once again took their positions in their chairs to look at the album again, Konan faced Deidara with an annoyed look on her face before he quickly got up a stood behind the chair pulling it out for her, shacking as he did so.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Konan said to herself.

Itachi turned the page and looked at a photo of him and Hidan drinking coffee at the table, he didn't know where Hidan was exactly but he knew he was somewhere in the base.

This was one of the rare says where everyone was in base, Him, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan and the leader pain, them and the wannabi Tobi who was looking for a place with them.

"Hey look at this one, its Zetsu and you Kisame" Kisame looked not to bothered, in all actuality he didn't really like Zetsu, no reason just didn't, "I bet you thought you were the weirdest one of us" Deidara said jokingly, "coming from you that's rich, did I ever tell you that you look like a girl who was in my little brother's class, can't remember her name, Ini or something it's been years Itachi said

"No you haven't so why don't just shut it, Yeah" Deidara said waving his fist at the Uchiha.

"I'm this close from using the tsukuyomi and making you get beat up by Konan for 3 days straight" Itachi said pushing his index and thumb as close together possible without making them touch.

"No complaints with that" Kakuzu said pocking his head into the room, "Seriously your little stunts with those detonating clay bombs have costs us so much" he added going back out to his office.

"I would miss you senpi" an energetic voice said from a masked man jumping into the room like a little kid.

"Shut the hell up Tobi" Deidara said already sick of him, Tobi hung his head in shame and slowly walked out, "Tobi wait" Deidara asked somewhat regrettable, "Yes Deidara-Senpi" Tobi said ready to be redeemed only to get clay bird chase him into the other room.

"Always fun" Deidara laughed.

"Itachi, I'm sure I could get the leader to kick him out, I bet no one would miss him" the cruel women said, "I would" a voice shouted from another room followed by a small explosion.

"I'm fine" a quit voice said shrilly.

"How cold Konan, hear I thought we had a special bond" the Artist said walking towards the Blue haired women.

He then boldly used moved his hand closer to her face then he gripped her chin and angled her head towards him… only to be kicked in the stomach by the women.

"Worth it" his pained voice said.

"Any who lets carry on, I'll turn the page" Kisame said trying to move the conversation onward, "Hey Itachi theirs you and me in the Leaf Village"

"Oh yeah, at the tea place, I remember I heard Sasuke talk with some Jounin" Itachi said moving a little closer to the page.

"Like that infuriating mighty stupid Guy" Itachi saw Kisame cringe when he said it, "I remember certain waitress take a shine to pretty boy hear" Kisame joked.

"Really, you're a murderer and yet you still get girls everywhere you 2 go" at those words it became Deidara's turn to cringe.

"Of both genders" Kisame added with a chuckle, "Yaoi, great" Konan said sarcastically, "Oh look at this, me and you Itachi" Deidara said facing Itachi with a smile, "is that… You and Deidara shared a-" Kisame was interrupted suddenly, "Kisame, the past is the past so don't make me cancel your life in the future" Itachi angrily said to the Shark- skinned man. (Not making sense as he threatened)

"Wow how we got back to Yaoi" Konan laughed, "Nothing happened we just shared a bed one night you pervert" Deidara exploded, "Pervert, How dare you call me that, you're the pervert" Konan shouted back.

"Konan how am I a pervert" Deidara said in a calmer voice.

"Can we get back to this book now?" Itachi said with a slightly red face.

"Look at this one, Its Konan and Sasori" Itachi added.

The picture showed Sasori and Konan talking to each other on top of a mountain with Kisame in the back ground.

"Must be from when we were traveling though the Land of Lightning" Kisame said pointing to the background.

Konan remembered what she and Sasori were talking about, Sasori's body, when she had learnt that Sasoris body was just a puppet he was controlling she wanted to ask him questions about it, how does it function, how does he control it, why did he make it and how long has he been in it.

She had gotten the answers of most of her questions on that day, she guessed someone just happened to take a snap shot and anyway she has seen other pictures from that day in the album.

"Hey look its Kakuzu counting his money…again" Deidara pointed out, "Are you surprised?" Kisame asked.

"No not really but that seem s to be all he cares about, I feel sorry for Hidan" Deidara added.

"I feel sorry for Kakuzu; Hidan is a Jashin worshiper and the religion of Jashin is that of a murderous one which supports the spilling of the innocent, the only reason he's in the organization is because he's immortal" Konan said in a small fit of rage.

"Hey Konan look it's a picture of us all" Itachi stated trying to remove her anger because of fear of being beaten up again.

"Oh yeah theirs me and Pein, and theirs you Itachi and you Kisame, oh lo-" Konan said but was interrupted with Deidara's voice.

"Konan is Leader sama's hand on your thigh? Is there something you haven't told us, but we have all guessed" Deidara pointed to the hand resting on Konan's right thigh.

Konan's face went a deep crimson as she shut the book quickly.

"No it's a mistake, just a trick of the light of something; you guys are jumping to conclusions" Konan started to Panic.

She looked around and saw the 3 men laughing to themselves, Itachi once again assuming the position of trying not to crack a smile.

A teary eyed (brought on via embarrassment) girl shouted out "You guys are asses… WAAAA" with that she ran out the room.

"Wow, never seen that before" Itachi said with a clueless face.

"Did you see how red her face was" Deidara said with no sense of remorse.

"Yeah she was in tears" Kisame said chuckling again

"Hmm maybe she will be the 'Catcher' with Pein tonight.

The 3 men laughed until a deep voice came out of nowhere and echoed though out their ears.

"DEIDARA, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO KONAN" the worst thing that could happen happened when their leader, Pein entered the room undetected and had bellowed out the question looking at the blond man.

"L-L-Leader sama, so g-good of you to join us" Deidara looked deep into his leaders eyes full of fear.

Pein started again in a calmer voice "Deidara, what did yo-"

"LOOK P-PICTURES" Deidara said in a panic

"Deidara answer the question NOW" Pein grew impatient.

"Err, err, wait guys where are you-" Deidara saw he was being abandoned by the 2 other partners.

"You're on your own man" Itachi said, and then Kisame added "Yeah good luck"

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Pein looked to the shark and the Uchiha.

"Nowhere sir" they said in unison.

A Little Later

"Happy Konan, they have been told off, I hope they didn't upset you to much" Pein said entering his bedroom.

"Oh thanks you Pein, I owe you" Konan said slyly.

The Blue haired women had removed her red Clouded jacket and was just in her the classic Akatsuki blue short sleeved shirt along with the fish net under shirt with the blue trousers but she had removed her black sandals but not her white socks that went over the trousers to her knee.

She was lying on the right side of the double bed with her hands behind her head which was resting on a pillow with her left ankle crossing her right ankle, she looked up to the celling, suddenly Pein walked over and lay on the bed next to her, then out of nowhere Konan almost climbed on top of him, positioning 1 left on either side of Pein's body at the height of his hips.

He then took 1 of his hands and placed it on her hip to steady her and with the other pulled her nearer to him.

END

(For now)

Authors note- I might continue what happened at the end in a later fanfic, rest assured that it will be rated M for mature


End file.
